Whole World
by Inuyashas Lady
Summary: Kogome and Inu fight, only this time Inuyasha really does want to apologize. KagxInu Oneshot Fluffy and smooshy!


_**Hey guys! Well this is my first story for this ship so spare me! I will desperately try and do it justice!**_

_**Disclaimer: sigh As much as I want to and wish for it everyday the divine dog-demon specimens (Sesh and Inu) do not belong to me, well legally anyway I'm sure that I've earned a special place in both their hearts…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**The song used is called "I'm goin' down" by Mary J Blige as far as I know.**_

"**Whole World"**

_Time on my hands  
Since you've been away boy  
I ain't got no plans  
(no no no no)  
_

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she gazed at the starry sky through her glassy window. She had just gotten home from feudal Japan because of another impromptu fight with Inuyasha.. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered. Its not like he took her seriously right? It would always be about Kikyou in the end. It was only a matter of time before he said goodbye and shattered her heart like glass…

_And the sound of the rain  
Against my window pane  
Is slowly, is slowly drivin' me insane  
Boy_

Still gazing out of her window she saw the beginnings of a spring shower. Even the rain she loved so much seemed depressing at this point. The Hanyou could amplify every emotion that surged through her body…sadness, anger, pain…love. It seemed so unfair that only he could break her and mend her at the same time.

_I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
cause you ain't around, baby  
My whole world upside down_

She could vaguely remember what had started the fight this time. It barely seemed important now…now that she was away and missed him so much. It was frustrating how dependant she got towards her silver haired Hanyou. She flinched every time she thought of their impending and very permanent separation and this time apart seemed pointless. She should be basking in the time she had left with him. But instead she chose to be her usual stubborn self, not that he was any better at any rate, he was by all intents and purposes far worse than she…but still.

_Sleep don't come easy  
Boy please believe me  
Since you've been gone  
Everything's goin' wrong_

"Kagome!" her mother yelled from downstairs "Your brother is out of the shower dear the bathroom is all yours." Kagome grudgingly got up and headed towards the bathroom. Slightly annoyed she had to leave the warm confines of her room.

_Why'd you have to say Goodbye  
Look what you done to me  
I can't stop these tears  
From fallin' from my eyes, ooh baby_

Inuyasha stared longingly at the beauty by the window. He had gotten her mad at him again. For nothing. _Again. _ He let out a low frustrated growl. It was his fault they had that argument. She hadn't even done anything to provoke him. He'd been on a short temper lately and it all centered on a lovely kind-eyed priestess.

_ooooh baby love  
goin' down  
goin' down  
Ooh-ooh-ohh, im goin' down  
Ooh I I_

He shouldn't have yelled at her, she looked so sad. His own ears flattened towards his skull. He just couldn't stand the way she had been acting lately. Like someone had died. She hadn't even smiled for days… The usual spark in her blue eyes was gone. She looked like her puppy had just been put down. The thing that unnerved him most of all was her silence. She wouldn't even talk to Sango. If that wasn't the sign that something was wrong he'd kiss Naraku.

_ooooh, goin' down Oh I don't know what to do  
If I ever lose you  
I'll be goin' down  
I said I'll be goin' down  
Ohhh_

Could it have been him? Was it something he had done? Well there was only one way to resolve this. He'd have to talk to his jewel collector. And pray she was in a forgiving mood and tolerant of stupid Hanyou's. He quickly climbed Kagome's window and entered her warm room only to be shocked by what he saw. Kagome with barely any clothes on! They looked like scraps of cloth barely hanging of her goddess-like body.

"Kag-Kagome?" he asked stuttering. The girl in question whirled around with a surprised look in her eyes. "Inu? What are you doing here?" she asked calm voice betraying her anger and hurt. " I well I came back to apologize Kagome…I shouldn't have yelled at you… but did I do something wrong?" he asked referring to the cause of their original fight.

_Please forgive me baby  
I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
What did I do wrong?_

She felt the tears in her eyes and tried to will them away but couldn't. "Your going with her aren't you?" she said in a pained voice as she curled herself up in his embrace. "What are you talking about Kagome?" he asked this time truly puzzled. The he realized what she meant. She actually thought he would ever leave _her _alone and go with his former love? He chuckled softly and received a light punch in the chest. "You think this is funny do you?" she said in a chocked gasp. He immediately regretted teasing her.

_I said  
What did I do wrong?  
Please forgive me baby  
And come on home  
Goin' down, goin' down, goin' down  
Ooooooooh_

"Kagome why would you think I'd chose Kikyou over the girl I'm madly in love with?" her head shot up at the confession. "Your in love with me?" she asked with a small blush."Course silly" he said with a tender smile as he nipped at her pink nose. She brightened instantly. "Oh I love you to!" she said as she hugged him harder, never wanting to let him go, and as it seemed she would never have to. They just stood there in the middle of her room hugging and grinning like the idiots they were. For once Inuyasha had the satisfaction of actually making her smile instead of cry. "Hey Kagome?" "Humm?" came the response. "Can I kiss you?" came the shy question. "Course silly!" she said repeating his earlier words. He grinned dipped her low and kissed her soundly on the mouth. A slow, deep, loving kiss. Just perfect. "And Kagome?" "Humm?" she asked still flustered. "What are you wearing?"

**END!**

Hehehe I was in the mood for a bit of fluff! Hope you guys liked it! R&R!

**-Lady**


End file.
